


6A公寓（1 牛奶）

by life_is_elsewhere



Series: 6A公寓 [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (2016), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Gen, Share milk, Team Red, live together
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_elsewhere/pseuds/life_is_elsewhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PO主先唠叨两句：大概很OOC，或许还有bug。想写很戏剧的场面，但明显失败了导致很无聊。（噗）这篇没CP，G。</p>
    </blockquote>





	6A公寓（1 牛奶）

**Author's Note:**

> PO主先唠叨两句：大概很OOC，或许还有bug。想写很戏剧的场面，但明显失败了导致很无聊。（噗）这篇没CP，G。

6A公寓（马律师：对，是我的公寓。）

 

1 牛奶（为什么是牛奶呢？因为作者不知道写啥好了，小虫应该还不能喝酒吧）

 

马特平时生活过得比较糙，对吃喝方面的事情不是太在意，一周去一趟超市，买的东西能撑到下一周基本就行了，他本来也不喝牛奶，更多是选择冰箱里常驻的啤酒。

 

但是彼得不一样，他肯定不能喝啤酒，基本上天天都要喝牛奶，所以自从彼得时不常出没于马特的公寓以来，冰箱里又多了一样常驻——牛奶。只有他自己喝的时候，一般就是他来买，开始还是每次买一点放在冰箱里，喝完了随时补充，后来变成周末时和马特一起逛超市一次买一周的量。

 

彼得不光他自己喝牛奶，还安利马特一起。

 

马特小时候虽然家庭情况不好，父亲一人支撑他们两人的生活，他又出了意外，治疗还要掏一笔钱，但即便是这样，基本也是天天都能喝上牛奶。只是自从父亲去世，他跟着师傅之后，生活中的很多东西就变了，不知不觉也就把喝牛奶这个习惯忘了，后来没再喝过。借着彼得的安利，他也每天稍微喝一点，他俩加起来，牛奶的消耗速度就快了许多，一周不到就得再去趟超市。

 

再后来彼得认识了韦德，马特认识了头疼，公寓中多了一个人。（还有一个画外音？）

 

韦德这么粗犷，牛奶可绝不是他喜欢的东西，他更喜欢一种叫做Fresca的汽水（或是啤酒，然而马特拒绝和他分享）。但他也是一个没什么忌口的人，这意味着Fresca没有库存的时候，他会把手伸向牛奶们。

 

这下好了，牛奶成了公寓里最抢手的物品，最快的时候，两三天就能把存货全部喝完。

 

一天早晨，马特已经去工作了，彼得昨晚没在公寓过夜，只有韦德还在赖床。等到十一点的时候，他终于忍受不住饥肠辘辘从床上爬起来了。

 

打开冰箱，里面能吃的就只剩下两片面包，一点沙拉还有大半盒牛奶。没办法，只好先凑合着吃了。就这样大半盒牛奶让韦德喝了个精光。

 

“牛奶让哥喝完了。”韦德留了个便签在冰箱上就走了。

 

中午时分，马特带着些食材回来了，他早上做早饭的时候就发现冰箱里没什么东西了，中午还要和彼得一起吃饭，所以他回来路上顺道去了趟超市。

 

开冰箱时“看”见了上面便条，马特没买牛奶，早上的时候的却还有不少，不过他没给韦德留太多选择早餐的空间就是了。

 

没多久彼得就回来了，一进屋就直奔冰箱。

 

“我们没牛奶了。”马特直觉彼得又找牛奶去了。

 

“又喝光了？”彼得停下了脚步。他觉得这速度前所未有，脑海中浮现出韦德牛奶浴的画面。

 

“恩，你今晚要是过来的话帮我带点吧，今晚我可能回来晚点。”

 

“没问题。”

 

夜晚，彼得的夜巡接近尾声，准备买个牛奶回公寓了。一阵喧闹就在他脚下的街道上蔓延开，老妇人被人抢劫，嫌疑车辆从西边一路向东开，在这条基本没什么车的小路上狂奔。

 

好吧，你们的好邻居要开始他的工作了。向对面的楼射出一根蛛丝，一场追逐战就此开始。

 

彼得不得不说这个对手还算有挑战性，在他截停了车之后又和嫌疑人在小巷中追逐了一番才顺利把嫌疑人用蛛丝固定在墙上。用嫌疑人的手机报完警之后，彼得才想起来本来他是要买牛奶回公寓的。‘现在大概来不及了。’他想，‘这个时间大概商店都关门了，马特也睡了吧，今天先不回去了，牛奶明天中午再买。’

 

第二天中午，彼得带着三盒牛奶走进马特家，刚一进门马特就抬起头来，朝着彼得的方向。

 

“我买牛奶了。”彼得以为马特是馋牛奶了。

 

“我也买牛奶了。”看来不是。

 

啊哦，“我昨晚遇上抢匪了，就没来得及回来。”

 

“不过咱们还挺有默契的，我也买了三盒。”马特耸肩。

 

“我提前跟你说一声就好了。”彼得扁嘴。

 

艰难的把彼得买的牛奶塞进冰箱，“现在我们有六盒牛奶，至少可以一周不买了也挺好的。”感受到彼得的尴尬，马特忍住不笑安慰道。

 

“看哥买什么回来了！哥可不是那白吃白喝的人。”这时候韦德提着两个大塑料袋进屋，“六盒牛奶！路上超市买二送一，咱们一礼拜不用买了！”

 

最终这十二盒牛奶的消耗时间要比两周长点儿，因为中途他们都想换换口味。


End file.
